I Didn't Do It
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: Charming and Emma got into a play fight and trashed the house Snow got angry and kicked them out they went to Regina's and did the same Regina sent Charming home and told her to take Henry with him so she could punish Miss Swan


**I wrote this One-shot based off a picture I saw I hope you like I do not own OUAT**

Snow White could hear loud bangs coming from her apartment she shares with her daughter and husband, she reached for the door handle and slowly opened it and when she walked in two people froze

"She did it" Charming said right away pointing at Emma

"What uh huh he did it" Emma said pointing at her father

"Did not" Charming said hiding the fake sword in his hand

"Did to" Emma said crossing her hands

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it" snow shrieked

"You can clean it up because I didn't do it" Emma said glaring at her dad

"What no way that's not fair you started it" Charming said

"Both of you leave," Snow shirked

"And don't come back until you can both wake up and take the blame" Snow huffed both

Charming and Emma walked out with their heads haning low

"Let's go to Gina's I'm sure she will let us in" Emma smiled at her dad, David gave her daughter a small frown but followed the blonde to her car. Soon they rocked up to the Mansion. Both walked up to the door and knocked when Regina answered she had her eye brow raised in amusement

"So what brings both of you here so Snow kick you both out for being childish" Regina smirked when both Daughter and Father blush Regina couldn't help but let out a chuckle

"Come in if you must" Regina sighed and stepped aside

"Ma, Grandad, what are you doing here and why isn't Grandma here?" Henry asked

"Hey kid" she said ruffling his hair

"She may have kicked us out" Emma said biting her lip

"Why?" Henry asked

"Yes please do share Miss Swan" Regina said looking at the blonde rather amused

"Well he started it" Emma said pointing at her father

"I" David started but was cut of by the blonde

"We were sword fighting and trashed the house, mum wasn't happy" Emma said biting her lip Regina snorted, everyone stopped and looked at her

"Who knew you were a snorter" Emma smirked

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Swan" Regina said glaring

"Uh huh" Emma smirked and walked towards the kitchen

"Have you got any food I'm hungry" Emma said

"When aren't you" Regina huffed and walked after the blonde

"Uh is there something that I should know about?" David said looking at a happy Henry

"Apart from the fact that my mother's love each other" Henry smiled and walked off

"Wait what!" Charming screamed both Emma and Regina poked their heads out of the kitchen with a confused look at a blushing Charming

"Look I have to go out for a little while please do behave yourselves" Regina said glaring more at Emma then anyone

"Hey I'm always behaving" Emma pouted

"Hardly Miss Swan, you always miss behave in bed" Regina sassed

"Eww Mum, I didn't need to know that" Henry said covering his ears David looked at his blushing daughter.

"Is there something I should know?" David asked

"Apart from the fact I'm screwing your daughter not really?" Regina smirked and walked out

"Regina" Emma yelped and Ran after her

"See you later darling" Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to her lover's lips

"Uhh" Emma said standing here dumb folded. About 10 mins after Regina left Emma, David and Henry thought it would be a fun idea to play sword fighting in the house again, let's just say when Regina got home she wasn't happy

"What happened" Regina screamed looking at all the mess. Emma threw her sword at her father and son

"It was them it was all the baby" Emma said running to the angry brunette

"They made me do it" Emma said prepping kisses all over regains face, Regina was seeing red

"I don't care who did what I want this house clean now" she snarled no one dared to say anything back and went to work cleaning, Emma was using her magic before Regina got up her

"Oh no you don't, don't even think and it Emma, you are to use your hands" Regina said with a deadly glare

"You only ever say that to me in bed" Emma said looking at Regina with a small smile and in return she got a very unamused look and a glare

"Okay, okay I'll use my hands no magic" Emma sulked once done Regina sent Charming home and to talk Henry with him

"Uhh babe" Emma said slowly walking up to the brunette Regina just shoved Emma up against a wall and smashed their lips together,

"I don't know if I should piss you off more or not" Emma said truthfully which lead to Regina letting out a growl and poofing them to the room Emma laid naked on the bed handcuffed and blindfolded. Her ass was in the air and her faces again a pillow, Emma's breathe hitched as she felt the cold air hit her already hard nipples. Emma felt something flick against her back and let out a low moan, with each flick it got harder and harder. Regina could see how much the blonde loved being whipped and how wet the blonde was becoming, after 2 more flicks Regina flipped Emma over so she was on her back,

"Miss Swan I hope you're hungry" Regina hissed as she sat on the blondes face, Emma happily licked and sucked on her queen while she bucked against her face, not caring that Regina's juices where getting every were, Emma knew she was close she sucked the clit once more and Regina came undone screaming the blondes name. Regina took of Emma's blonde fold

"Hi" Emma murmured with a huge smiled Regina couldn't help but huff

"I'm sorry we messed up your house baby" Emma cooed at the mildly angry brunette.

"If you uncuff me I can prove it to you" Emma grinned Regina sighed and uncuffed Emma and gave a surprised Yelp when the blonde tackled her and shoved two fingers into her waiting core

"fuck" Regina yelled which caused Emma to moan and crush their lips together

"I love it where you swear while I fuck you" Emma husked and all Regina could do was moan and Buck her hips in reply, Emma kissed her way down her lovers jaw and nibbled and sucked on her neck making sure to leave a mark, Emma could feel her lover was close she pumped in and out fast and curling her fingers Regina again screamed out Emma's named as she climaxed. Emma pulled out and sucked her fingers dry and sat back happy with herself

"We aren't finished Miss Swan, it's your turn now" Regina said as she pushed the blonde down and went straight for her neck sucking and biting hard leaving a purple bruise on her pale neck Emma arched into her Regina then kissed and nibbled her way down the blondes body she toyed with her boobs for a while before going down further, once at the blonde soaking wet core she gave a small lick and moaned in delight

"Delicious as always" Regina grinned wickedly Emma couldn't help but moan Regina inserted two fingers into her lovers core trusting in and out and curling her fingers Emma grabbed her by the hair and pulled them into a bone crushing kiss

"I love you" Emma said wide eyed as she came undone, Regina froze did she hear right she looked at a slightly dazed Emma,

"Did you just" Regina asked Emma nodded as she pushed a piece of stray brunette hair behind Regina's ear

"Yes you heard right I said I love you" Emma whispered

"I love you to" Regina said teary and bring the blonde in for a soft yet passionate kiss. They then cuddled up and fell asleep

 **A/N: The end I hope you like it :) please don't forget to review**


End file.
